Various types of laminates are practically used in wider fields, and are demanded to possess diverse properties according to their use. The properties required for packaging laminates including those for (photographic) photosensitive materials be that they are difficult to tear and curl, high in impact strength, flexible, hard to generate static electricity, easily heat-sealable for sealing and moisture-proof as well as have gas barrier properties, etc. If it is possible to realize a difficult-to-curl, seal-packagable and inexpensive laminate to which improved tear strength, Gelbo test strength, drop strength and impact strength are afforded without any deterioration of some properties such as cushioning, flatness and slip properties, there would be new applications such as the application thereof to the packaging of photographic photosensitive materials which have so far been transported in sealing containers of metals. In addition, many practical advantages would be attained such as desired control of moistureproofness and gas barrier properties, reductions in the weight of packages, prevention of failure of packages, etc. Such packaging materials are disclosed by the present inventors in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,725.